Christmas Ball
by AmyVS7
Summary: It's that time of year again! It's the Park Vale Sixth Form Christmas Ball and two members of Sarah Jane's gang want dates, but the problem is, it's with eachother.
1. Chapter 1

The Sarah Jane Adventures fic:

Pairing: Clyde/Rani

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, belongs to the lovely people at BBC Wales

Summary: It's that time of year again! It's the Park Vale Sixth Form Christmas Ball and two members of Sarah Jane's gang want dates, but the problem is, it's with eachother.

I'm assuming Clyde and Rani were in their second year in sixth form in Series 4, so Luke was with them for the first year... or did Luke do all his A Levels whilst doing his GCSE's? Whatever it may be it doesnt matter just pretend they are all together. I initially intended for this fic to be uploaded during the week leading up to Christmas but i've had a terrible flu virus thing, i'm on day 10 and counting and i'm still feeling ill, so i couldn't upload it sadly. But i hope you all had a wonderfully Merry Christmas! So here it is finally, hope you enjoy it! :)

**Christmas Ball**

"No, no, no. I'm not going, no!" shouted Clyde as he, Luke and Rani entered into the attic. Clyde flung himself on the red leather sofa, whilst Sarah Jane turned around from her desk, a bemused look on her face. Luke and Rani trying their hardest not to laugh at their friend.

"What's going on?" Sarah Jane asked, keen to know why Clyde seemed to be so stressed about something.

"Please don't talk about it again!" Clyde said, burrowing his face in his hands.

But Luke had other ideas "Rani's dad just announced to the whole of sixth form, that we are having a Christmas Ball and we all have to attend. It'll be a very formal thing, we all have to wear suits and dresses and there will be lots of dancing."

Clyde groaned, causing all the others to laugh.

"What's wrong Clyde? It's a Christmas Ball, sounds exciting!" Sarah Jane looked thrilled.

Clyde stared at Sarah Jane, aghast "It means we are not only being _forced_ to dress up in Mickey Mouse suits, but we have to go through the humiliation of finding dates and most importantly of all we have to _dance_!"

Rani giggled "Oh come on Clyde, it's all a bit of fun."

"And what's a Mickey Mouse suit?" Luke asked.

Clyde shook his head and produced a smile "It's an expression Lukey boy; don't worry no actual Mickey Mouse suits involved."

"Good, you had me worried there for a minute" Luke grinned, coming to sit down on the sofa with Clyde.

"Still, Rani's right Clyde" Sarah Jane said as she got up and put a book away on the shelf "It will be fun. When is it?"

"Last day of term, so we've got a month to prepare" Rani said with a beaming smile "Sarah Jane do you want to come with me and mum to help me pick out my gown?"

"Oh I'd love to Rani!" Sarah Jane replied enthusiastically "What colour were you thinking?"

"Oh god here they go" Clyde rolled his eyes, getting up and grabbing Luke by the arm "We need to get out of here before they start asking us our opinions on dresses." Luke laughed as he let himself be dragged out of the attic as they headed down to the kitchen.

...

It was the weekend before the Christmas Ball. Luke and Clyde were hanging out in the living-room of 13 Bannerman Road, playing on a games console, when they saw Sarah Jane pull up outside the house.

"Look they're back" Luke said enthusiastically "Come on" he got up off the sofa and headed outside, Clyde hot on his heels.

Sarah Jane got out of the car along with Rani and Gita.

"So did you get a dress?" Clyde asked, folding his arms to try and keep himself warm.

"The rather large bag is a bit of a giveaway Clyde" Luke said, causing them all to laugh, before he could continue "You going to show us then, Rani?"

"Not a chance" Rani replied, a cheeky smile on her face, as she closed the car door.

"You wait till you see her boys" Gita said all too keenly "She looks stunning!"

"Mum!" Rani complained, blushing at the attention.

"Shame she hasn't got a nice young man to appreciate it though."

"Right, that's it, I'm going!" Rani stormed off back to her house, leaving Gita following in her wake. And rather stunned looks on Clyde and Luke's faces.

"Blimey, and I thought my mum was embarrassing!" Clyde chuckled as they headed back indoors.

"You should have heard her in the dress shop" Sarah Jane said as they entered into the attic "Saying how Rani was going to be belle of the ball, she was the princess but without her prince charming."

"Oh god" Clyde laughed, sitting on the wooden steps "poor Rani."

"Well maybe Clyde should be her date?" Luke suddenly suggested.

Clyde froze for a second before frantically turning around to face his best mate, panic stricken "Where did that come from? Why would I want to be Rani's date?"

Luke looked at Clyde with a questioning air "Well...have you got a date?"

"No" Clyde replied bluntly "But I could get one, easy."

"Oh yeah, sure you could" Luke raised his eyebrows at him.

Clyde rolled his eyes "And what about you, brain box, have you got a date?"

"I don't need a date, I've volunteered to help Mr. Chandra with the drinks and buffet, I'll be too busy."

"Seriously?" Clyde laughed "Oh Lukey boy, why did you do that?"

"Well I think that's a very lovely thing to do Luke" Sarah Jane came over and kissed her son's cheek "I'm very proud."

"Thanks mum" Luke smiled, before turning to address Clyde's problem "So, if you don't have a date, you can ask Rani."

"No!" Clyde stressed "I'm not going to ask Rani."

"Aw why not?" Sarah Jane asked, seemingly curious "I'm sure she'd love it if you asked her."

"Because it's _Rani_" he said this as if it was unspeakable to even contemplate the idea "I would rather go with a girl I like."

"But you like Rani" Luke stressed.

"As a friend."

"But you _like_ like her though."

"How do you know that I _like_ like her?"

"Because I know... you once said to never admit to a girl you like, that you like her, because you like her...but you like her, so tell her."

Sarah Jane looked baffled, and that is quite an achievement for someone who fought aliens on a regular basis "I'm going downstairs, this is all too much. I'm ordering us pizza for tea...your usual Clyde?"

"Yeah Meat Feast please" Clyde smiled, as Sarah Jane left them to it.

As the boys continued to debate Clyde's feelings towards their female best friend, Rani herself headed back over to 13 Bannerman Road, greeting Sarah Jane in the hallway.

"Hi Rani, I'm ordering pizza, do you want to join us?"

"Oo yes please. Actually would you mind if I stayed here this evening, mum and dad are going out tonight and I don't want to be stuck at home on my own?"

"Of course. You can sleepover if you want, and we'll have a night in the four of us, pizza and a movie, that sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds great, thank you! I'll text mum let her know what's happening" as Rani reached for her phone in her pocket she asked "Are the boys upstairs? I'll drag them to Blockbusters."

Sarah Jane smiled "Yeah in the attic, I must warn you though, Clyde is still not happy about this Ball he hasn't stopped complaining since you left."

Rani rolled her eyes and laughed "I'll sort him out, don't worry" and she headed upstairs.

Upon reaching close to the attic door Rani could hear them talking, and something Clyde said stopped Rani in her tracks. They weren't exactly talking loudly but she could clearly hear their voices from the other side of the door. She stood quietly on the other side, listening to their conversation.

Clyde sighed "Do you really think she'd say yes if I asked her to this Ball then?"

Luke's eyes lit up "Aha so you _do_ like her, I knew it!"

"That's not helpful" Clyde said, sounding mildly annoyed.

Luke, recognising Clyde's tone, thought it better not to tease him so much about this, it was something that clearly bothered him "Yes I'm almost certain she would say yes if you asked her...she's nuts about you...you're a perfect match."

Rani had no idea what girl they were referring to, but the mere suggestion of Clyde asking out another girl in their year, made the jealously bubble up inside Rani. She decided not to let it get to her and she opened the attic door.

"Hey Rani" Luke greeted her happily, Clyde also giving a smile, just glad she hadn't heard their earlier conversation.

"Hi...oh Luke, I almost forgot" she came over and kissed Luke's cheek, much to the stunned look from Clyde, "dad just told me about you offering to volunteer at the Ball, thank-you for doing that. Dad has been trying to get someone to help for ages, but no one has wanted to."

"I wonder why" Clyde sniggered, Rani looked sternly at him.

"Anything I can do to help" Luke smiled.

"It's a shame _some of us_ aren't as generous with our time when it comes to school" Rani directed this at Clyde, who was quick to come to his self defence "Uh, I think I'm generous enough with my after school activities thank-you Rani."

Rani raised her eyebrows "Yeah, at after school detention."

Luke laughed, but Clyde still replied honestly "Still an after school activity though."

Luke continued to laugh and Rani couldn't help doing the same. Clyde had managed to win the argument on a technicality. No matter how hard she tried, Rani could never stay annoyed at Clyde for long, his pitiful attempts at humour always won her round in the end.

"Anyway, we're having pizza and a movie tonight so we're going to Blockbusters...come on."

At hearing this Luke jumped up off the sofa quickly, ready and eager to start enjoying the evening with his friends. Clyde was much more reluctant to go outside in the freezing cold, but it didn't take long for Luke and Rani to persuade him to go and they pulled him off the sofa. Leaving the house together, wrapped up in their winter essentials and taking the short walk into town.

..

"Seriously, how _bad_ was that?" Clyde said, as Sarah Jane had got up off the sofa to take the DVD of 'War of the Worlds' out of the DVD player.

"It wasn't too bad" Luke pointed out "You're just comparing it to what _we_ do to save Earth."

"Too right I am. If it had been us, we would have sorted them out no problem. I would have Clyde-inated those tripods!"

The others laughed and Rani rolled her eyes, before taking a sip of her coca-cola.

Sarah Jane smiled at them all "Right it's getting pretty late now; I'm going to head off to bed. You can stay up a bit longer if you want."

"Mum" piped up Luke, sitting up properly on the sofa "Can Clyde sleepover tonight too? Please."

Clyde beamed excitedly at the thought and Sarah Jane was only too happy to oblige "If you want to" she smiled at Clyde "But check with your mum first."

"Already on it" Clyde said happily, rushing out of the room with his mobile to his ear. Sarah Jane leaving with goodnight wishes as she left Rani and Luke in the living room.

Rani quickly took the opportunity to grab the last slice of pizza, knowing full well it was Clyde's last piece. Luke noticed and raised his eyebrows "Rani, he will go mental!"

Rani giggled "Well he left it unoccupied, it's his own fault."

By the time Clyde had returned back to the room, full of energy with a bright smile on his face, Rani had finished off the pizza. And it didn't take long for Clyde to spot the notable absence of his last pizza slice in the empty pizza box lying on the coffee table "Right who was it? Who nicked my last slice of pizza?"

"Don't look at me!" Luke laughed as Clyde had been looking at him in a suspicious manner. He then focused his attention on Rani who tried to remain calm but then she burst into giggles.

"It was you?" Clyde asked, shocked.

Rani continued to giggle and Clyde was having none of it, despite trying not to laugh himself "Right, you, I'm going to get you for that!" he rushed to the sofa and began tickling Rani who could not stop laughing, and screaming.

"Luke, do something!" Rani screeched.

Luke chuckled "Sorry Rani, you made your bed...talking of which, I'll get the sleeping bags and stuff and bring them down here, won't be a second." He got up off the sofa, and added as an afterthought as he laughed at seeing his two friends wresting eachother for tickle dominance, "Try not to kill eachother while I'm gone!" he grinned before leaving the room. For Clyde and Rani it was a full on tickle war and so far Clyde was winning, until Rani somehow managed to get the upper hand. She grabbed both of his wrists and pushed him down onto the sofa.

"Rani, pack it in!" Clyde laughed "Come on this isn't fair, you took my _last_ slice!"

Rani chuckled "You're not going to begrudge a girl one slice of pizza are you? Surely not?"

"Well if I had seen a girl, I would have let her have the last piece."

Rani raised her eyebrows "Why you little...that's it, you're going down!"

"I'm already there" Clyde pointed out. The two of them suddenly became serious. Realising they had stopped the tickling a minute or so ago, and Rani was now sat on Clyde, pinning him down. They gazed at eachother intently for a matter of seconds until they heard Luke rushing back down the stairs and they frantically moved away from eachother, now sat as far apart from eachother as they could be on the sofa.

"Right here's the sleeping bags" Luke announced, carrying two in his arms, "anybody fancy watching another film?"

"Okay, but first I'd better go and quickly grab some stuff from home" Rani said, getting up off the sofa "See you in a minute."

"Yeah me and all" Clyde complied "And no more sci-fi films Lukey boy, how about a horror film?"

"Rani hates horror films" Luke reminded his friend.

"She stole my last pizza slice!" Clyde reminded him, grinning "Looks like we can't all get what we want tonight."

Luke rolled his eyes and laughed, and for the second time in the past few minutes he heard the slam of the front door.

Much to Clyde's disappointment, Luke didn't pick a horror film, but instead went for Sherlock Holmes. Clyde and Luke had changed into their pyjamas and had set out the sleeping bags whilst Rani had gone to put her pyjamas on, she came back wearing hot pink pyjama bottoms and a white vest top with a pink heart on the front.

She smiled at the boys as she came back into the room "So which is mine then?"

Clyde eyed Rani's attire but quickly turned his attention to their sleeping arrangements "Well Luke has already bagsied the sofa, so we've got the sleeping bags."

"Unless you want the sofa?" Luke was quick to offer.

"No, no the sleeping bag is fine" Rani smiled "So, what film are we watching?" she asked as she got into one of the two sleeping bags on the floor, whilst Clyde got into the one next to her and Luke got on the sofa. It was fair to say all three teenagers were knackered and it didn't take long for Rani to fall asleep halfway through the film, not long followed by Clyde. Upon noticing this Luke switched all the electronics off and he too fell asleep.

...

The next morning Luke woke up facing the back of the sofa; he turned over under the blankets and saw his two friends in their sleeping bags below him on the floor. A little smile graced his face as he saw that the two of them had fallen asleep with their sleeping bags very close to eachother, they were sleeping facing eachother and at some point during the night they had joined hands.

Luke sat up on the sofa and carefully stood up and walked out of the room, he headed into the kitchen to see Sarah Jane at the cooker frying some bacon and eggs.

"Morning mum."

"Morning Luke" Sarah Jane smiled "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah pretty well, is that for all of us?" referring to the breakfast food.

"Yes, if you'd like some. Are Clyde and Rani awake yet?"

"No not yet, they seem pretty happy where they are" he gave a bright smile, sitting down at the table and began buttering some toast.

Sarah Jane chuckled "I know, I checked in on you all when I woke up" she smiled curiously at Luke "Have they talked to eachother about how they feel?"

Luke shook his head "No, both too stubborn I think."

Sarah Jane smiled before asking "Can you wake them up please Luke, food is pretty much ready."

Luke went back into the living-room and shook his friends gently to try and bring them out of their unconscious states "Clyde, Rani, mum's done breakfast" the two friends groaned which made Luke laugh "Come on, you can be all lovey dovey later."

"What do you mean, Luke?" Rani asked, both her and Clyde opening their eyes properly to see they were facing eachother, their faces a rulers length apart, and then they looked down to see their hands joined together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Clyde and Rani sat up so fast they both got head rush, not to mention the fact that they shuffled themselves away from eachother so fast, it was as if they had suddenly discovered the other had a very contagious virus.

"Right, bathroom" Rani said quickly, and before the boys knew it she was up and out of the room at lightning speed.

"What happened?" Luke asked, perching himself on the end of the sofa.

"I don't know how that happened..." Clyde looked genuinely baffled "How the hell could we wake up holding hands, I mean seriously...I don't get it."

Luke looked just as confused, but one thing he definitely knew was "Clyde, ask her to this Ball...please, for all our sakes! This is getting all too much."

"Luke, Clyde, Rani, breakfast!" they heard Sarah Jane call from the kitchen, which thankfully saved Clyde from responding to Luke's thought.

...

Outside wasn't the only frosty place that morning, it was at breakfast too. Clyde wouldn't look at Rani and Rani wouldn't look at Clyde, both just continued to stare into the depths of their cereal bowls and only looking up to make polite conversation with Luke or Sarah Jane. However the moments of quiet between them all in the kitchen only made Clyde and Rani think back to that moment of awakening this morning, the thoughts of what had happened, and more importantly _why_ it had happened, constantly running through both of their heads. For Rani it gave her hope, maybe Clyde felt like she did and maybe they could go to the Ball together, as something more than just friends. Maybe he would ask for a date.

But Rani soon realised she couldn't be more wrong.

Following breakfast Sarah Jane and Luke went upstairs to get dressed, leaving the two of them in the kitchen. They hardly spoke and Clyde refused to meet Rani's gaze, a tense atmosphere filled the room and not to mention the awkward silence. Clyde seemed to be making it clear he wasn't going to ask Rani to be his date, and it was then that Rani knew she had been stupid to think otherwise.

Rani herself got changed a while later, coming back downstairs and into the living-room, which had now been cleared of all their sleepover stuff. She had her bag on her shoulder with all her things "I'm off now, thanks for letting me stay over Sarah Jane" she said to the woman who was sat in the armchair reading the Sunday newspaper.

"Anytime Rani" Sarah Jane smiled, "I suspect we'll see you later?"

Rani glanced at Luke and Clyde who were on the floor of the living-room, Luke trying to teach Clyde how to play chess, "Maybe" she said not sounding at all convinced on the idea. And that was it, she was gone.

Sarah Jane frowned "Is Rani alright?"

"Far as we know" Luke said before crying triumphantly "Yes, checkmate!"

"How the hell did you do that?" Clyde asked, flabbergasted. Luke just laughed.

It turns out Rani was _not_ alright. Sarah Jane, Luke and Clyde did not see Rani for the rest of the day, not a text or a phone call, anything. The next day was another regular school day, thankfully it was now the last week of term, everyone was looking forward to the Christmas holidays, and of course the Ball that was due to take place on Friday night. Luke had headed to Rani's house that Monday morning only for Gita to inform him that Rani had already left for school. Luke caught up with Clyde and the two of them walked the short distance to the school, both curious as to why Rani had gone on ahead of them. However, at that very moment they were more a bit more concerned about getting into school quickly, something which Clyde never thought he would admit to. It was very cold now, the weather forecast suggested that they would get snow sometime this week; everyone was hoping it would arrive in time for the Ball.

Neither Luke nor Clyde had classes with Rani that morning, but Luke managed to catch up with Rani at her locker just at the end of lunch, whilst Clyde had gone off to use the loo.

"Rani!" Luke called happily, running up to her "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, great thanks" Rani looked extremely cheery, such a contrast to Sunday morning "Look I can't hang around, I've got things to do."

"Oh...alright" Luke looked dejected "Listen, Rani, have either me or Clyde done something to upset you? Because if it's something I've done, I'm sorry."

Rani smiled reassuringly at Luke "No, no Luke you have done nothing wrong, don't worry."

"So it's Clyde then?"

Rani sighed, she closed her locker door "D'ya know it's nothing, it doesn't matter anymore anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Rani slung her bag over her shoulder "You're better off not knowing, it's fine really."

"Is it to do with the Ball on Friday?"

Rani chuckled "You don't give up easily do you..." she gave another sigh "Alright, if you want the truth...I wasn't happy on Sunday, I was beginning to worry that I didn't have a date for the Ball and I was just a bit down in the dumps about it...and I thought maybe Clyde would..." she stopped herself, not willing to get upset about it again, so she continued on but with a bright smile on her face "But it doesn't matter anymore as I've got a date now, so it's all fine."

"Who are you going with?" Luke continued to ask, a surprised look gracing his face.

All of a sudden the bell rang signalling the end of lunch "Sorry Luke, got to run. I'll see you later" and with that Rani dashed off down the corridor, joining in the throng of students all quickly making their way to their first afternoon period. Leaving Luke standing by the lockers thoroughly confused, and to make matters worse the one person who he knew would not take Rani's news well, was walking straight towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Clyde could not concentrate for the rest of the afternoon. Normally he didn't pay much attention in class anyway, but now he was even more reclusive in class than usual. After Luke broke the news to Clyde about Rani's date for the Ball, it left Clyde contemplating the fact that he was not only being forced to go to the Ball, but now he had to go and watch the girl he had longed for for ages, on a date with someone else.

"So she didn't say who she was going with?" Clyde asked Luke as they walked home from school, Rani once again absent from their usual walk home.

"No, the bell rang before I could get her to tell me" Luke said, the two of them now just outside 13 Bannerman Road "Listen, we'll get Rani to come over later we can talk to her about it then."

"No!" Clyde almost shouted, stopping in his tracks "Luke, I can't! Don't you see...she's made her mind up. She's got a date now, she's clearly not interested" Clyde stressed, and he made to go home, clearly upset.

"Clyde!" Luke called after him, but this only made Clyde pick up speed and he ran all the way down the street and eventually rounded the corner to get home. Luke sighed and headed into the house, straight up to the attic where he flung his school bag down heavily on the floor.

Sarah Jane looked up from her work, surprised "Luke, what's the matter?"

"It's Clyde and Rani...Rani's got a date for the Ball, and Clyde hasn't taken it well. Rani wasn't with us all day, and now Clyde's run off home, I think he's upset."

Sarah Jane came and sat next to Luke on the steps, she put her arm around his shoulders "Don't worry Luke, they'll sort it all out." She kissed his cheek. Luke gave a sigh, hoping his mum was right.

Things for the three friends went from bad to worse as the week progressed. Rani eventually started hanging around with Luke again, but whenever Rani was around, Clyde decided to do a disappearing act. However, when the three of them had the same classes they had no choice but to be together. Luke would always end up sitting in between his two friends and Clyde and Rani hardly said two words to eachother, this was noticed by a few of their classmates who started gossiping amongst themselves about how Clyde and Rani didn't seem to be talking, which was unusual considering you could never shut the two of them up normally. Rani still refused to say who her date was for the Ball, no matter how hard both Clyde and Luke had tried to get the information out of her.

Friday night soon rolled around; Clyde was getting ready at Luke's house. Both boys were wearing the equivalent of a dinner suit, complete with bow ties.

"Oh look at you, you look so handsome the pair of you!" Sarah Jane grinned, as they came into the attic.

"We look like bloody penguins!" Clyde stressed, trying to tug at his bow tie. Sarah Jane laughed.

"This calls for photos."

"Aww Sarah Jane do we have to?" Clyde continued to moan.

"Come on Clyde, we may aswell, the school photographer is taking photos there tonight aswell."

"Oh you _are_ joking me?" Clyde just wanted the ground to create a big hole and swallow him up.

Luke grinned, he was going to enjoy this night, despite Clyde wishing the complete opposite. Sarah Jane took some photos before they headed to the car.

"Looks like Haresh and Rani have already left" Sarah Jane noted as they got in the car, spotting the absence of his car across the road.

"We're a bit late already" Luke said, doing up his seatbelt, "I hope Mr. Chandra won't be too mad."

"He'll be fine Luke, don't worry. You can blame it on me if worse comes to worse" Sarah Jane offered as they drove off.

They swiftly arrived at the school; it was incredibly cold outside now so it was no wonder why outside was pretty much deserted.

Luke and Clyde made their way into the school and headed into the gym, most of the sixth form were already there by the looks of it. All the guys dressed in fancy suits, the girls all in their dresses. The room was decorated with alternate white and black drapes around the room, covered in fairy lights. There were large lit Christmas trees in corners of the room and silver tables and chairs dotted around the room. A makeshift dance floor was covering a vast area of the room right next to a small stage area for the DJ. The other side of the room held the buffet area and somewhere to get the drinks. Loud music was playing and most of the sixth formers were dancing, whilst others were in groups, either sitting down or standing together, chatting and having fun.

"Luke, Clyde!" Rani called happily, she hurried over to them. Both the boys spotted her and smiled at what they saw. Rani was dressed in a floor length red satin dress; under her bust was a sparkly silver band. Her dark hair was let down, with slight waves, but the top part was partially tied up with a sparkly clip. She had on makeup which made her eyes look even more intense and beautiful.

"Wow Rani...you look awesome" Luke commented.

Rani grinned "Thanks Luke." She briefly glanced at Clyde only to see him gawping at her.

Luke nudged Clyde out of his state of stunned admiration, which caused the love struck teen to cough and look at Rani properly "Uh, yeah you look great." But in his heart he wanted to say so much more.

Rani still smiled "Thanks...you both look very smart in your suits."

"What d'ya reckon, I could be the next James Bond?" Clyde said cheekily, straightening his bow tie.

Rani giggled "Not quite, Clyde."

"Ah well that means you can't be the bond girl then."

"Oh what a shame" she pretended to look disappointed and the three of them laughed. Luke suddenly felt like they were back to normal again, the trio having a laugh together. Just as it should be. This was quickly lost, however, as a taller, dark haired guy approached Rani "Rani, what are you doing hanging around with these losers?"

"Ollie, this is Luke and Clyde...remember I told you about them."

"Oh right, hi" he said to the boys, not sounding at all pleased at being introduced to them.

"Guys this is Ollie" Rani introduced them. Only to get a rather shady response from them both.

Luke smiled politely, but not enough to reach his eyes, and Clyde looked like he wanted to strangle Ollie with his bare hands.

"Shall we go and dance?" Rani suggested to Ollie who smiled at her.

"Sure Princess" he took hold of her hand and led her away from the boys.

"Princess?" Clyde turned to Luke, furious "And who is he to call _us_ losers, who the hell does he think he is?"

"He's captain of the school football team" Luke informed him "You don't want to mess with him Clyde; he's got friends in high places."

"Yeah, him and his other _lofty_ friends!" Clyde said angrily, "Why did Rani agree to go out with him, he's such an arrogant prat!"

"Clyde, calm down...come on, come over to the buffet with me we'll get a drink."

Clyde had to be literally dragged by Luke to the end of the room where Rani's dad was standing, observing the proceedings. Luke set to work helping with the buffet; and Clyde sat down on a chair near to Luke, watching everyone having a good time, he was particularly keen on keeping an eye on Rani and Ollie.

A couple of hours into the Ball and things were going well, that is for everyone besides Clyde. He had not moved from the spot since he sat down, now in a very sour mood. Luke meanwhile was enjoying chatting to everyone else and had managed to grab a few dances with a few girls, including Rani. Rani herself was enjoying the Ball, she had spent most of her time dancing, chatting with Ollie and his friends and had managed to spend some time with Luke; Clyde on the other hand was a different matter. She could see him watching her with a very disgruntled expression on his face, she was tempted to go over and ask him for a dance, but she was worried he would snap at her if she did.

Rani left Ollie briefly to go and get herself a drink, Luke smiled at her as he saw her approach "Hey Rani, you want a drink?"

"You read my mind" Rani smiled, taking the drink off Luke and grabbing a seat next to Clyde "Clyde, are you alright? You don't seem to be having a good time?"

"That's because I'm not" Clyde said, grumpily "Rani, why are you here with that loser?"

"He's not a loser!" Rani was quick to jump to Ollie's defence "Anyway where's your date for the Ball. Did you not ask anyone?"

"Well the girl I wanted to ask was already taken" Clyde admitted.

Rani looked somewhat curious "Who did you want to ask?"

"It doesn't matter" Clyde was quick to respond "She's not interested..." he briefly looked down at his hands.

"I'm sure she is, why don't you just go and ask her to dance? Everyone's dancing with eachother; Ollie hasn't minded me dancing with other people."

Clyde rolled his eyes, getting frustrated again "Ollie, Ollie, Ollie... is that _all_ you talk about now?"

"Clyde, why are you being like this?" Rani was utterly perplexed by his behaviour.

"You could do so much better" Clyde said truthfully, gazing into her eyes.

"Well no one else will have me" Rani said, dejectedly, looking down at her hands like Clyde had done earlier.

Clyde lifted Rani's chin up so he could look into her eyes seriously "You don't realise how wrong you are about that."

Rani gazed back at him, matching his serious look, she felt very confused by how Clyde was acting, he was blowing hot and cold. She didn't know where she stood with him anymore. This didn't stop Rani from doing the only thing she could think of at this moment, she took Clyde's hand and asked him sweetly "Come on, dance with me?"

"Do I have to?" Clyde moaned.

Rani smiled "Yes, come on...you'll enjoy it I promise" and she dragged him onto the dance floor.

The music was still very upbeat and Clyde at last started enjoying himself, now that he and Rani seemed to be back to normal, well they were being chatty and smiling more, so it was heading in the right direction at least. It wasn't long though into their second dance that their happiness was blasted apart. As they were dancing, Rani had been spun around by Clyde and in the corner of the room Rani spotted Ollie sat on one of the chairs across the room, with a long haired blonde girl sitting on his lap having a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rani immediately stopped dancing with Clyde and rushed over to that corner of the room. Leaving Clyde in the middle of the dancefloor, utterly confused for a split second, until he too spotted what was happening and he quickly raced after Rani.

"You complete an utter..." Rani bellowed at Ollie, the girl quickly leaving his lap as Rani went in for a slap, but Clyde silenced her as he grabbed Rani by the waist to hold her back "Rani, don't, he isn't worth it."

"How could you do this to me?" Rani cried, now starting to get upset.

Everyone in the room was now watching the commotion, Luke rushing over to his friends.

"Rani I ..." Ollie made to approach her but Clyde hugged Rani to himself as he shouted "No, don't! You stay away from her, d'ya understand?"

"And who are you to tell me what to do eh, _Langer_...she isn't _your_ girlfriend."

"It's no business of yours if she is or not" he couldn't help but say "You go _anywhere_ near Rani again, and I'll kill you."

"Fine...it's no loss to me anyway, she's not exactly a catch" and with that Clyde let go of Rani and punched Ollie full on in the face.

Ollie cried out, holding his nose which was now dripping with blood.

"Clyde, stop it!" Luke held him back.

"Oi!" Rani's dad came over "Wilson!"

Mr. Chandra had not only seen what had happened but he had heard every single word, he stood in front of Ollie, towering over him. Haresh gave death glares to Ollie "_You_, come with me _right now_!" he bellowed, grabbing Ollie by the scruff of his suit jacket and taking him out of the gym.

Clyde turned back to Rani, who had tears streaming down her face "Rani..."

"No, please, just leave me" and she ran off crying, exiting the gym with the slam of the doors.

"Clyde, go after her" Luke stressed "I'll stay here and get the party going again."

"Cheers mate" Clyde replied earnestly, Luke shouting at the DJ to start the music again as he headed back to the buffet and people started dancing again, although most were now intently gossiping about what had just happened.

Clyde searched the school and it didn't take long for him to find Rani sat outside in one of the little courtyards; it was one of the best in the school and Clyde knew it was Rani's favourite. Crazy paving all over the floor, with plants everywhere, wooden benches and picnic benches alike and even a small fountain, it was extremely cold and Clyde could see Rani shivering as she sat on the edge on one of the benches, crying heartedly.

"Rani..." Clyde approached her carefully, not wanting to alarm her.

Rani turned her head to see Clyde, her mascara had run down her cheeks slightly and her eyes were red raw from crying. She was rubbing her arms to try and keep herself warm; she was certainly regretting not bringing some form of coat.

"Clyde, just leave me" she said through her sobs.

"How can I leave you like this...it's freezing out here Rani, come back inside."

"No I'll be alright" Rani said rather unconvincingly, being too stubborn for her own good.

Clyde worked on instinct and took off his suit jacket, coming over and draping it around Rani's shoulders "Thanks" Rani tried to smile through her tears, Clyde now sitting on the bench next to her.

"Rani there's no need to get upset, he isn't worth your tears."

"I know" Rani sniffed "I don't know why I got upset...it's not like he meant anything to me."

"Well... I'd hate to think how you'd react if someone you really had feelings for let you down" Clyde tried to be humorous but not knowing the inner turmoil that began within Rani the second he finished that sentence.

Rani gazed down at her hands; they had at last stopped shaking from the cold "You would know."

Clyde didn't quite understand what Rani meant by this so decided to ask her something else "Was that Rachel who Ollie was..." he couldn't finish the sentence.

Rani sighed "She's one of the best hockey players in our year" she laughed, wiping the mascara from her cheeks "I should've known, why would he _ever_ pick me over her?"

"Because you are so much better than her in every way, you're not only an amazing person but you're ..." he coughed, getting embarrassed "well let's just say you're not bad looking I'll give you that."

Rani laughed for the first time in a while "Thanks, I think by your standards that's as close as you have ever come to giving me a compliment!"

"It was" Clyde verified with his cheeky grin.

Rani expelled a deep breath "Oh how did we get here Clyde...all this, it's just not us is it...the dressing up, getting all upset about dates. I'd give anything just for us to be in the attic right about now, fighting off an alien or something."

"Wish I'd got the Doctor's number" Clyde thought, rubbing his hands to try and keep them warm "Could have called him to come and get us in the TARDIS and take us there now."

"He's too busy anyway" Rani sniffed "Too busy to sort out the personal problems of teenagers...I think it's something we've got to learn on our own."

"You'll be alright Rani" Clyde looked at her properly "You've still got me..." taking hold of her hand gently "and Luke of course" he added quickly.

Rani smiled "Thank-you...and thanks for what you did to Ollie back there, not that I condone you doing that again or my dad will expel you."

"He deserved it, and I'd have done a hell of a lot more damage to him if Luke hadn't have held me back."

Silence filled the air between them for a brief moment before Rani said "Suppose it wasn't meant to be" not actually sounding all that disappointed.

"Everything happens for a reason Rani, remember that."

Rani looked back at Clyde, curious but with a small smile "You really believe in all that don't you?"

"Yeah...I really do...it's like fate. If Sarah Jane hadn't have met the Doctor then she wouldn't do what she does...and if Luke had not gone to this school then I wouldn't have met him and if you had not moved into Bannerman Road then me and you may never have been mates...it's all rather weird when you think about it."

Rani smiled, actually thinking for once Clyde was right about something "I can't imagine my life without all that, fighting the aliens in the attic, Sarah Jane, Luke..." she gazed into his eyes "and you...you've all changed my life, I don't ever want it to stop."

"Snap" Clyde complied, smiling bashfully at her "You mean a lot to me, you do know that don't you?"

Rani smiled; slightly surprised Clyde was beginning to be so open about his feelings "Well I do now" she leant into him for a hug, something which Clyde was only too happy to receive. All this made Rani realise what she really wanted from her life now, to not waste it, and fight for what is most important.

"I'm sorry Clyde" Rani added, this got Clyde to end their embrace as he looked at her quizzically.

"What for?"

"This week...all that not talking and avoiding eachother, it was silly."

Clyde frowned "Did I do something wrong Rani?"

"I think we're both to blame" Rani said, trying to find her inner confidence "I wanted someone to take me to the ball, and I guess I just took it out on you two...but the problem was, you were the whole problem."

Clyde looked utterly baffled "Sorry Rani, you've completely lost me."

Rani sighed "Okay...you want the bare basics?"

Clyde nodded.

"You... I wanted you to ask me."

Clyde looked stumped "Why?"

Rani sighed, even giving a groan in frustration "I thought Luke was the one to not understand human behaviour... Clyde, I...you just...me and you...it's always been..."

Clyde moved closer to Rani and planted a kiss on her rosy red lips, silencing the girl for a brief moment, only for them to break apart and for Rani to look at Clyde with much surprise "Yeah."

Clyde laughed "I wish you'd said something earlier...I wanted to ask you!"

Rani frowned "No, no, I heard you and Luke talking on the weekend and you were saying you wanted to ask some girl to the Ball."

"Yeah I was talking about you, you daft thing!" Clyde laughed, then a sudden thought occurred to him and he asked seriously "So that's why you avoided me all week?"

"That yes...and also... I thought after all the little moments we've had between us, and after the sleepover I really thought you liked me and I was sure you would ask me...but you still didn't so I got a bit upset" Rani sighed, before asking the question that had been bugging her for a while "So if you felt that way ... why didn't you talk to me?"

"Because I'm an idiot...you should know that more than most" Clyde admitted trying to make a joke of it, but his emotional side took over "Luke told me you had got yourself a date...it hurt Rani, it _physically hurt_! I couldn't bear to imagine you there with someone else...even more so when I saw it was that Ollie of all people!"

"Clyde..." Rani reached for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

"We're a right pair aren't we eh?" Clyde chuckled.

"Well you know what they say" Rani smiled lovingly "Two is always better than one."

"I couldn't agree more" Clyde grinned and he and Rani smiled even more as they realised that the heavens had finally opened and the long awaited snow had begun to fall.

Clyde smiled at seeing Rani happy again, he vowed to keep her as happy as he could, even if that meant battling the worst aliens in the universe to protect her, or even spending more time with Rani's dad. The former of which seemed more appealing, especially now with their feelings out in the open for all to see, Rani's dad certainly wouldn't be happy. But at this moment neither Clyde, nor Rani, cared as they only had eyes for eachother.

"Merry Christmas Rani" Clyde said, gazing at her happily.

"Merry Christmas Clyde" Rani beamed back, the two of them kissed deeply, the snow continuing to fall all around them.

...

_Merry Christmas to all my amazing readers :) and i hope you all have a brilliant New Year! _

_Hope you enjoyed your SJA themed Christmas present from me, a little review in return would be great! Thank-you guys xxx_


End file.
